Highway to Hell (2018)
Highway to Hell 2018 is the second event of XAWA's seventh season, and the fifth event to be promoted under the Highway to Hell name. The main event featured The Ogre facing Nightmare in a match with Azael's pendant on the line. Background The main feud for this show was between The Ogre and Nightmare. Two months prior to the event, Chaos Zero, with the help of Blackheart, recovered the pendant of Azael in the temple of the same name. A week later, he recovered the book of Azael, both items being recovered in abandoned buildings. Following that, he made a visit to Will Smith, whom he asked for The Alien. The Ogre stated in a promo on Worldwide that he would not allow Nightmare's darkness to win out over his own. Nightmare, in an interview on Worldwide, claimed that The Ogre had cut off his access to Hell, and needed to defeat The Ogre in order to win back the pendant. One of the main feuds on the undercard was the International Championship match between Deacon Storm and Cyrus Mason. Deacon Storm called out Cyrus Mason on an episode of Worldwide for being "old" and "broken down." He mentioned the year 2008, a year notorious amongst the roster for being one of Mason's darkest periods, when he drank a lot and was a lot more reckless. Mason fired back in a promo on the same episode, demanding Storm bring a wheelchair to the proceedings, saying that it wasn't going to be him that needed it. The next week, Mason revealed that he had gone back to that dark place and had been drinking. Storm replied by showing off the wheelchair that he was indeed bringing to the show. The other main feud on the undercard was for the Hardcore Championship between Blackheart and Will Smith. Smith believed that because Blackheart was involved in the main feud between The Ogre and Nightmare, he needed to be dealt with. Smith attacked Slam! host Michael Riley at his home in mid-July, believing him to be Blackheart. The next week, Blackheart challenged Will Smith for the Hardcore Championship. Will Smith then attempted to attack Blackheart at his home again to win the belt early, but was cut off by Deacon Storm. Smith defeated Storm after hitting him in the head with a thumbtack bat, but was then attacked by Blackheart, who dragged him outside. Smith took the advantage, however, and put Blackheart through a table, proclaiming that he was leaving Highway to Hell with the Hardcore Championship. Results Talent * Taven * Deacon Storm * Chaos Zero * Blackheart * El Loco Rojo * Cyrus Mason * Will Smith * American Hillbilly Other on-air talent Category:XAWA supercards Category:XAWA supercards held in 2018 Category:Supercards featuring Taven Category:Supercards featuring Deacon Storm Category:Supercards featuring Chaos Zero Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring El Loco Rojo Category:Supercards featuring Cyrus Mason Category:Supercards featuring Will Smith Category:Supercards featuring American Hillbilly Category:Supercards featuring XAWA Hardcore Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA International Championship match